


Lone Wolf Friends

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Bunk'd
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Camp, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Jasper Flores wasn't sure about 'friends' and 'living with people', but he was willing to give Finn and Matteo a shot.
Relationships: Finn Sawyer/Matteo Silva, Jasper Flores/Finn Sawyer, Jasper Flores/Matteo Silva
Kudos: 10





	Lone Wolf Friends

While he hadn’t been entirely sure about this living near people and becoming friends thing, twelve-year-old Jasper Flores was slowly beginning to see what his sister saw in them. When the camp leader had lost some sponsorship, they had worked together to give up their money for the summer in attempts to keep it going. For his sister, he had offered up his prized finds in hopes that something in their would thank them for looking after her. Even if he wasn’t thrilled that she had changed from the little sister he knew.

His prized finds had helped and according to his sisters, he had made some ‘friends’ from it. 

Friends that insisted on keeping their little hunter safely tucked up in the Grizzly cabin until he was to be picked up in a few days. Of course now they made sure to keep the doors and windows locked up tight in case of another wolf invading the cabin and mauling one in their sleep. Though Jasper had been quick to introduce an all too eager Finn to his wolf friend, with both boys accepted into the wolves den and coming close to being adopted by the mother. 

However, they much preferred the comforts of the Grizzly cabin and showers. What they didn’t understand was why the wolf seemed to as well. Since despite their attempts to keep him out, the wolf kept following them back into the cabin before they could shut the door and have a private shower. It had found itself enjoy the comfort of Noah’s bed, and since it didn’t affect the younger three, they went with it. Noah hadn’t been seen in the cabin for days, he was apparently in the Nurses Cabin with ‘the flu’. No one believed it.

It was taking a long nap even all three young boys giggled around it, oblivious to their states of dress.

The rambunctious Finn Sawyer wore a broad ear-to-ear grin as he proudly unbuttoned his shorts and wiggled them down a little under his waist. It seemed that he was dirty in more ways than one as for the past week he had been trying to get a peek inside of Jasper and Matteo’s pants. This surprised neither as he was always doing something he shouldn’t be doing and if it wasn’t something gross then it was bound to be cheeky. Under his shorts were clearly a dirty pair of off-white briefs with a blue stripe through the hem and a tiny bulge in the front. If they had been clean, they would have been cute.

“Ew! Finn! Why are you showing your underwear!” Matteo Silva whined, making Jasper wonder why his sister seemed to be crushing on the boy.

Jasper seemed to be more confused. “You two wear underwear? Why not go commando, it’s way more natural!”

Finn’s eyes lit up at the idea, since it had never crossed his mind before now. Matteo saw that look and groaned, rolling his eyes and giving a harsh look to Jasper, who backed down like a frightened animal. For a boy his size, Matteo was surprisingly intimidating when he was mad.

“You can go without underwear! That is sooo cool!”

“No!” Matteo injected, struggling to pull up his best friend’s shorts. For a suddenly clean boy, his clothes were still filthy. “You may not stop wearing underwear! Pull up your shorts, Finn!”

“B-But Jasper said I could! It’s natural and cool! Right, Jasper?”

Jasper crossed both arms and loomed over the two boys as they argued, feeling his jeans starting to tighten as their movements worsened the situation. Every time Finn would tug his shorts down and Matteo forced them back up it just screwed up his dirty underwear, moving them slowly down. It was a little confusing to the off-the-grid boy, since no one in his new city had ever done that in front of him. Normally he only saw shorts being pulled off or on, not both in rapid succession.

Not that he was a fan of shorts, since when it was just him and his dad in nature, they completely went all natural and didn’t waste their time in the Human constraint known as clothing.

Something else was going on in the pre-teen’s mind, however, due to Jasper growing up with no sense of right or wrong when it came to being attracted to boys or girls, as their parents had raised them on the spirit of the hunt and trained the Flores siblings to follow their senses. And right now, his senses were telling him that he liked seeing Finn’s shorts coming off.

“Here!” He giggled, finally yanking the shorts and underwear off in one powerful tug. They balled up around the blond boy’s ankles to leave him naked from the waist down. “If you can’t decide, just go natural!”

Finn’s legs were smooth and pale, yet to grow any hair on them. He had a bruise or two, just small ones, from being a clutz around camp and knocking into things. But all eyes were quickly on something else about Finn: His twitching cocklet. The length was some three and a half inches and rather slim for his age, still smooth around it with a tight little sack and two egg-shaped balls he enjoyed tickling when nobody was looking. It was cut so no foreskin folded around the head, which was a pale pink and darkening as it throbbed. Something about being exposed was making the youngest boy hard and butterflies swarm in his chest, shortness of breath overcoming him as two pairs of strangely hungry eyes feasted on his cock.

Matteo couldn’t help himself from blurting. “Cool! You look like your the same size of me!” 

“Show me! Show me!” Finn cried, beaming at the thought of his dick being the same size of Matteo’s.

In spite of himself, the nerdy dark-haired boy was quickly fiddling with his belt. It was difficult as he couldn’t stop staring at Finn’s small nail to focus long enough but eventually the belt was thrown onto his bed. Next came his jeans slowly easing down his legs. Matteo took the time to fold up his jeans before putting those away and turning back to the other boys. Jasper and Finn were staring intently; Matteo was different in the way he wore boxer briefs that tightly hugged his slim legs and showed off his round butt much better than Finn’s.

“W-Why does your butt stick out so much in those underwear shorts?” Jasper asked in confusion, looking in closer.

“They are called ‘boxer briefs’, Jasper. And it’s because I have a bubble butt. My mom says it’s quite adorable,” The young boy explained, turning his ass away from the boys. To take their focus away from a new object of their desire, he ran his thumbs around the hem to tease a show of his cock.

“Your mom is right, it is adorable! Like me!” Finn grinned, before giggling. “I’m as adorable as a butt!”

Jasper smirked, “You are a butt.”

“Can I see your butts?” Finn continued, giggling.

Rolling his dark eyes, Matteo lowered the front of his boxer briefs and allowing his small but rock hard erection to pop out. Much like Finn he was cut and thin, perhaps even thinner than his best friend. A darker pink head surprised them, as well as his slightly larger sack that looked awfully delicious for the pre-teens. Matteo was totally smooth as well without a single hint of hair growing in just yet. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, now wearing a proud grin. They were in fact the same size, a fact that made Jasper scoff.

Finn grinned at the view of Matteo’s little cocklet before pouting when the boy’s shirt covered it up. “We should get fully naked!”

“Nah, I don’t like being so vulnerable like that… but since you two did it, I guess I can.” Undoing the zip on his jeans, the caramel-skinned boy lowered them just like the other two. However, he didn’t have any cute underwear to show off which in a way was disappointing. 

Instead, Jasper’s four and three quarter inch cock was free right off the bat and proudly hanging. About an inch or so bigger than the younger pair, their eyes popped out of their skulls just looking at it. Jasper was definitely an all natural boy, with an uncut cock and foreskin folding up around its dark chocolate head before he peeled it back with two fingers. Fully showing off the mushroom tip as it twitched. Around the small but lengthy cock was a very small patch of black hairs that impressed his younger friends as they were only a little younger but he still had hair. 

“Wow! You have hair! Like Ravi!” Matteo grinned. The younger boy remembering the numerous times that he had seen Ravi’s trimmed pubic hair surrounded cock.

“You have more then even Noah!” Finn added in, the boy having seen that the dark-skinned boy kept his pubic hair shaved. According to Noah, it made it look bigger.

Suddenly they both turned to each other with an annoyed looks on their faces, glaring with dark eyes. “You saw Ravi/Noah naked! That’s not fair!”

The third boy was simply lost, not knowing what or who a Ravi was. Noah wasn’t shocking that he didn’t like the natural life, he couldn’t even handle a wolf choosing to come in when asked.

Jasper giggled at the pair before pulling up his shorts. He crossed over to Noah’s bed where the wolf slept and climbed on top, careful not to disturb the wild animal as he curled up into its warmth with a satisfied purr. One hand discreetly shoved into his pants and gave the small length a nice squeeze now that the other two couldn’t look at him, not jerking off but giving himself a little relief from the painful hardness. Leaving Finn and Matteo to their little argument and eventually hearing it fade into the background as they made their way into the bathroom.

Finn and Matteo shoved each other playfully, hands reaching everywhere in cheeky attempts to grope each other. Two little hearts beating faster than a hummingbird as the excitement of touching each other grew. Neither fully knew why they were in the bathroom, perhaps it was the idea that this was something dirty and needed to be washed away. And while they knew a few things after stealing Noah’s phone to watch porn, neither were quite sure what to do once they were in there.

So rather than ask or stop while they were ahead, the boys proceeded to turn on the shower.

Slowly steam rose up from behind the glass door, filling the bathroom up and making it too humid to wear their shirts anymore. Finn was the first one to strip naked, yanking off his tee in one quick movement. Since the girl in that video had done it, he approached Matteo while the boy tried unbuttoning his shirt and closed the distance between them. 

Their first kiss was short and messy, butting heads a few seconds after their lips collided. Regardless, after a moment to reel back in pain the two came back together and pressed pink lips together for a sweet childish kiss. 

Finn giggled loudly. “We kissed!”

“Y-Yeah! Like Ravi and Emma!” Matteo beamed. Glad to have finally gotten his first kiss.

Following the video’s ‘instructions’, Finn’s fingers found Matteo’s buttons as they were lightly making out. Their lips attacking each other and tongues slipping out a little trying to get inside the other boys’ mouth to no avail, since they were a little too busy giggling whenever Finn’s fingers tickles Matteo’s chest. He was four buttons down and now brushing against the dark-haired boy’s belly button, still getting lower until the final button popped free and his friend was fully revealed.

Their young bodies were almost identical as both were completely smooth and very pale, though Finn was a shade more olive. Matching pink nipples adorning their bodies that the younger boy couldn’t help but massaging with his thumbs, tracing the small pink nubs and making Matteo shiver.

“Who are they?” Jasper finally questioned, breaking the staring of the smooth little ones.

Matteo jumped, looking over Finn at the older boy standing there. Quickly adjusting his glasses, the nerd gulped. Jasper caught them kissing. “Oh! Um, Ravi was our previous counsellor.” 

Finn seemed unfazed and nodded. “The old Noah!”

“Your shower looks warm. Get in, I want to watch how normal boys do it.” Jasper motioned for them to get inside, not bothered to move from his spot leaning against the door. He was enjoying the view of their vulnerable naked bodies, so smooth and soft pressed together like that with their tiny swords fighting. Animal instinct kicked in and Jasper found himself wanting to take a bite out of their asses, the soft jiggly flesh turning him on. “Does everyone shower undressed?”

“Y-yeah! You’re supposed to shower naked.” Matteo blushed, admitting it to the older boy as he removed his glasses and placed them down on a nearby counter.

“Why?”

Quickly the blond dragged his bestie into the shower, sighing in relief as the hot water cascaded down their naked young bodies and flowed into rivers along their chests. The steam seeped into their pale flesh, warming the boys to their cores and making their cocks even hotter in more ways than one. He giggled at the sensation of water trickling down his dick, with Finn pulling Matteo close to grind into the dark-haired boy.

Their hair matted down on their cute, petite faces and both ended up pulling in for another kiss out of nowhere. Nothing romantic, they were too young for that or so he thought. In the animal world, it seemed to change per species to when they began playing like this. But something cute and sweet between friends as another watched, or it was the beginning of some weird human mating ritual that he wasn’t aware of.

He would check with Gwen or the wolf later, to see if they knew.

Matteo’s hand suddenly shot down to Finn’s cocklet and wrapped a few fingers around the short length, stroking Finn like he remembered in that video. While playing with it the dark-haired boy felt a pair of hands suddenly gripping his squishy butt and begin squeezing his cheeks. Finn seemed to be loving the feeling of his ass, playing with it eagerly with wormy wet fingers. This brought them closer together, causing the two young boys to grind together and stimulate their dicks.

Giggling, Finn beamed. “This is more fun then showering with Noah!”

Suddenly the glasses clad boy was pouting. “You showered with Noah without me? You’re a jerk!”

“He said that he would make sure that I was so clean you would be jealous! Then he didn’t really wash me…” Finn began before pouting in confusion.

Continuing the pout, Finn pulled apart Matteo’s butt while giving the cheeks a nice squeeze. As a little repayment for getting Noah alone when Matteo didn’t, not that Matteo was going to reveal his own time showering with an older boy, for him Ravi. The younger blond boy did something he remembered wanting to try by kneeling down and leaning in close to his best friend’s three and a half inch cocklet. He loved the eyes on him roaming his petite face and staring in awe as he poked out his tongue before licking along the small member. 

It had a sweet taste just like Matteo’s coconut conditioner, something that had Finn going in for a second lick. His hungry tongue bathing Matteo’s cock like a dog with peanut butter.

“Mmm… this thing tastes good! Noah’s tasted like skin!”

Matteo growled. “FINN!”

“What did Ravi taste like?” Finn asked, not even blinking at the growl.

“I-I didn’t taste Ravi! I’m not dirty like you,” The other boy snapped, crossing both arms and puffing his chest out. While truthful, he kind of knew nobody was going to believe that. But nevertheless, he still felt the tongue worshipping his three and a half inch cock.

Normally, Ravi tasted him. While saying that it made him miss some boy named Griff even more.

“You guys talk a lot. Do normal boys talk a lot while showering?” Jasper questioned, from his spot. “And it is required to play with other boys cock during?

Giving a small nod, the blond boy parted his lips and leaned in to take the length into his mouth. With even inch he got a better taste of Matteo and savoured the sweetness with a soft boyish moan. Matteo couldn’t help himself but run his fingers through Finn’s longish hair and weave his fingers into the blond locks, pulling the young boy down further. Finn giggled and hummed around the shaft, swallowing the thin length effortlessly taking it good and deep due to its small size.

Matteo moaned loudly. “Y-You so have wanted to do this!”

Nodding with a grin, Finn’s small tongue continued to work around the cock. Wrapping around the girth and swirling slowly around the tip trying to ‘milk’ him as Noah said. All the while he was bobbing back and forth on Matteo, sucking away with his lack of experience or talent. Reaching around, he gripped the perfect soft butt forcing Matteo deeper and harder into his mouth. Feeling the tip tickle the entrance to his throat but a little too small to get inside.

“You two should swap around, it’s getting boring.” Jasper pouted, the boy mainly just wanting to see how Finn reacted to that happening to him.

“Bu-but it feels so amazing, Jasper!” The dark-haired boy cried and he bucked into Finn’s mouth, feeling the soft lips wrapped tight around his length. 

Deciding to play on Matteo’s morals a little, Jasper responded. “Shouldn’t Finn get to try it?”

Whining loudly, Matteo continued to rock his hips feeding Finn more of his cock. Moaning softly, gripping at the blond hair tightly and pulling Finn down harder than he meant to. Not that the younger boy seemed to mind. “He can try it after! I’m close to… t-to doing something!”

Finn beamed as he continued sucking away. “OOOOOH! Noah loves doing something in my mouth, too!”

However, he pulled off at just the wrong moment and was gifted with something hot spraying all over his cute face. Matteo’s hot young clear-cum coated Finn, warm sticky ropes of spunk shooting onto his nose, lips and over one of his eyes. Though due to their age there wasn’t that much but still a good coat. Finn recoiled in surprise, taken aback by the sudden spray of cum coating him. However, the water was quick to wash away most of it at least until he pulled back from the stream.

It did have Finn giggling, however. “That was fun! Noah says it wastes his something if he does it on me!”

“I-isn’t that gross?” The other boy asked with a blush, squinting a little to focus on Finn’s face properly. “I don’t want that stuff on me,”

“Gross is epic though! It felt a little funny, but fun!”

Scooping some of the little load off his face, the blond licked up his fingers for a taste of another boy’s spunk. Its salty, sweet flavour was odd on his tongue but something that Finn couldn’t get enough of. Like a hungry dog, he lapped up Matteo’s cum and swallowed every drop he could manage. Something in him wished, however, that Matteo kneeled down and licked it off his face. But sadly Matteo just stood there watching unsure of himself.

Once every drop was gone, Finn stood up and stepped back under the hot water. Two pairs of eyes watched the water flow down his petite body like a cute waterfall, highlighting his twitching cocklet and round tight butt. Jasper’s mouth watered at the sight of Finn’s butt, his teeth bared ready to sink into the soft flesh. Meanwhile, Matteo reached over and grabbed his friend’s cock again to stroke it. Fair is fair, Finn sucked his.

“I’m going to suck on your wiener now. Is it clean?” He asked sheepishly.

“Cleaner then the rest of me.” Finn shrugged.

Matteo wasn’t sure if that was exactly clean, but when it came to his best friend, cleaner was at least something. So he grabbed the bottle of his coconut-scented body wash and poured a big glob onto his hand before washing it into the small length, blushing at the way Finn moaned softly and struggled not to squirm. But Matteo persisted in washing the three and a half inch cock, tickling with his nimble fingers.

He settled on giggling out a response. “M-Matteo it feels funny!”

Rolling his eyes as Finn rocked his hips back and forth, Matteo just let Finn enjoy fucking his palm. “Feels awesome though! Doesn’t it, Finn!”

While he was busy getting onto his knees for his best friend and washed away the soap, Jasper watched in awe before stripping off his dirty t-shirt. Revealing a smooth undeveloped body, two dark chocolate nipples and his slim hips. Jasper’s chest was young and boyish with a few scratches after his life as a hunter and scavenger, a couple of tiny scars on his hips that were actually from Gwen and brambles more than animals. The young tan-skinned boy walked over and stepped into the shower with a shiver, hating the feeling of warm water and cleanliness washing away his scent. 

“A-Are showers always this weird?” Jasper frowned, trying to jump out of the spray of the water.

Matteo stared at him and blushed, knowing this was the male version of his crush. A hesitant hand reached over and wrapped around his just under five-inch dick, fingers curling tightly around its shaft before beginning to stroke both of his friends. This was not a position Matteo imagined he would be in that Summer.

He found himself loving it however.

Both the other boys moaned in relief, warm water washing over them as Matteo worked their cocks in a slow rhythm. Looking up at the other boys, the nerdy boy questioned. “I-Is this good, guys?”

Jasper shrugged in spite of a soft moan, “I’ve had better,”

Finn, however, was ecstatic and fucking the hand like a little blond rabbit. “Hell yeah! Go faster, fasteeeer!”

Looking away from the begging boy, Matteo’s hand moved quicker along both small lengths in his attempt to please them both. His hand moved up and down the full length, palms enclosing around the pink tips with every stroke. This action made them tremble, knees become weak as they shivered succumbing to the pleasure. Matteo noticed the shivers and smiled. He wrapped both palms around the heads and started rolling his wrists, circling around to grind the tips into his slick hands and forcing his friends closer to an orgasm.

Throwing his head back, Finn leaned up against the wall as his body began to shake. His back straightened up pressing hard against the cool wood as something happened to his body. Feeling Matteo start jerking him off more, the boy couldn’t hold it anymore. With a loud cry of passion, his cocklet erupted.

Matteo found this to be the wrong time for him to open his mouth, as Finn’s young clear cum shot from his small length and landed on the nerdy boy’s face. A few drops of the clear liquor shoot managing to land in Matteo’s mouth, with the teen subconsciously beginning to swallow in order to taste it. The boy freaking internally from the facial.

Even worse, he enjoyed the taste of Finn Sawyer.

Excited by the sight of the dark-haired prey getting coated in spunk, Jasper decided to mark his territory while getting a sweet handjob. As the fingers explored his length and teased the head, he threw back his dark hair with a groan of pleasure. Bucking into the small hand, fucking the slick warm hold deep and hard while gritting his teeth. He swore under his breath before pulling Matteo closer by the hair to aim at the surprised boy’s face. Jasper started shooting his pre-teenage load all over the boy, coating him with hot young spunk for a second facial quickly washed away by the hot water. Moaning with a long sigh, Jasper shot a few ropes of cum onto Matteo’s face and tongue. 

“Uuungh… oh yeah you should swallow it!” Jasper grinned, staring at Matteo tried to wipe it off his tongue. He looked over to see Matteo was still stroking Finn’s spent and sensitive cock. “Right Finn?”

“Y-Yeah…” Finn moaned, the teen shaking from the sensitivity of his cock being rubbed. The younger boy feeling something else coming, if his best friend and cabin mate didn’t stop soon. “H-H-He should!”

Matteo spat it out with a pout, “No! It tastes super gross!”

“I-If you won’t…”

Matteo didn’t get the chance to ask what Finn meant, as the blonde boy almost tackled him and began licking up the mixture of his and Jasper’s young cum. Forgetting that his cock was still tightly being gripped by the nerdy boy. Something that had Matteo giggling, squirming and whining all at the same time. “F-F-FINN!”

Like a happy dog greeting its master, Finn’s pink tongue lapped at every drop of sweet cum that he could reach. At one point even licking Matteo’s lips and kissing him to suck on the boy’s tongue and steal the cum from it.

“Since you two are busy… you wouldn’t mind if I…” Jasper questioned, frowning slightly at not having a tree around to do his business on.

Jasper shrugged watching them, thinking nothing of it as he aimed at the two and let loose a golden stream on their connected faces. Really marking his scent on the two, finally making them real friends and his property. Even if they recoiled and screamed as he pissed on them out of nowhere.

“JASPER! WHAT THE-” Matteo screamed.

Smirking, the boy simply aimed to his open mouth to fill it with piss. “What? I’m marking my friends. Gwen didn’t?”

“She DIDN’T! You don’t mark your friends!!” Matteo spat, again wiping his tongue but now with soap.

Finn found himself jealous Matteo was getting to experience something new without him, so opened his mouth wide and pointed. Sadly Jasper’s tank was empty and he simply bobbed the last few drops onto the boy’s tongue, before going for it and sliding deep down Finn’s throat. He gagged a little feeling it just enter his throat before pulling back and thrusting in again. Slowly starting to face fuck the younger boy, who took it like a champ.

Matteo just whined. “FINN! He PEED ON ME!”

Pulling off only for a second, Finn muttered. “Lucky!”

“Hey, you should be honored! According to the rules of canine, your now my property until someone else pisses on you!” Jasper beamed. “Gwen will love you being Flores owned!”

Finn, not wanting to be out done, looked at Jasper with a grin.

“Can I mark you?”


End file.
